


[fanmix] Cambridge Five Heroes

by rose-n-reim (rosenreim)



Series: Fanmix [18]
Category: Cambridge Five RPF, Cambridge Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenreim/pseuds/rose-n-reim
Summary: Cambridge Five story from the beginning to the end of World War II.
Series: Fanmix [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425608





	[fanmix] Cambridge Five Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Download archive: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/Qx_l_CtNvDDJV), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/-wje7cr7vDDNM), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/6leB733svDDQK)  
> Listen at [Yandex](https://yadi.sk/d/YoXTnvb-y3uEb)
> 
> Made for [fandom Espionage 2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210437087.htm?oam#more8)

[](http://i.imgur.com/fLXHd00.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/sCTZ5TT.jpg)

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

1\. Benjamin Britten. The Young Person’s Guide to Orchestra. Theme. 01:57  
2\. Сергей Прокофьев. Кантата к двадцатилетию Октября, op.74. I. Интродукция. 02:27  
3\. David Bowie – Mike Garson. Life on Mars. 05:28  
4\. David Bowie. Strangers When We Meet. 04:18  
5\. Сергей Прокофьев. Кантата к двадцатилетию Октября, op.74. II. Философы. 02:46  
6\. Jon Lord. Sarabande. 07:25  
7\. Benjamin Britten. Four Sea Interludes from “Peter Grimes”. No.4. Storm. 04:30  
8\. David Bowie – Mike Garson. Heroes. 04:17  
9\. Георгий Свиридов. Время, вперёд! 03:33

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art based on the Casterman comix “Les Cinq de Cambridge. Tome 1. Trinity”, by Neuray & Lemaitre.


End file.
